deep dive
by sleepyume
Summary: WARING M contains  boy x boy     a deep burdens bothers subaru so bad that he doesn't notice he is digging a deeper hole into the darkness , will kamui come after him for the sake of brotherhood or the sake for his lover .
1. colours of emotions

**__****_M15+ (guy to guy love ) _**

**_kamui x subaru - (BL - Medium level ) _**

**_they belong to clamp . _****_i do not own them._**

**_

* * *

_**

_deep dive - by sleepyume_

kamui pushed subaru down onto the kingsize bed , subaru stared at his twin brother as his eye was filled with something more than his usually cold eyes .Subaru couldn't quite figure it out as Kamui hang over subaru . The heartful silence silence the both of them as subaru was taken away by his brother behavior , not until he notice kamui's diving closer into subaru lip . Subaru hears pounded as he caught the his brother coming closer and closer , subaru's race was racing like a horse in a race . Subaru couldn't move because what he long for had finally came true for him , as kamui finally reach the tip of subaru lips .A slight brush of kamui's lips brush quickly on subaru lips as it moved down his neck . Kamui hands bought subaru down like thunder and stayed down .

Slowly to sense subaru knew this was wrong and tired to bring himself back out from the temptation , this wasn't meant to happen now but kamui made him feel like he was being forced into this . Like a tiger kamui was and like the unlucky one wounded was subaru . Subaru emotions overflowed with all sorts of boiling colours of hate , love and passion . Subaru didn't know why all these overflow of boiling colours danced around his emotions , he couldn't figure it out as he was to scared to found out the truth .

**"kamui ..., stop it .. let me go .. kamui.. ! " **subaru said finally founding his true reasons for his chemical reaction of the overflow of colourful emotions within his body .

But kamui ignored him and continued his hands moving away down to his button shirt , like magic he quickly undid to his chest .Subaru flinch as a feirce rip tore up subaru clothes as kamui's hand pulled with rip ,the buttons of his clothes splash far into the room into the darkness where no one could disturb them .

**"kam..ui ? "**subaru repeated , it made him feel like he was being rape by his own brother .

Subaru was scared now that tears began to swell up in his eyes as it was all happening to fast , which was to early for subaru . Subaru didn't know if he wanted now or later , subaru heart overwhelm with frustration and angrier because he didn't know the real answer to the chemical reaction of his emotions .Now .Subaru was desperate to found out .A sudden warm wet lick bought subaru back to rmoment as he caught kamui licking his cold bare nipples , Subaru body flinch and tensed as kamui's wet mouth made him sensitive. Now his blood in his body was begining to boil as the pleasure and sensation was coming for him .

**" ah .. a.. "**subaru moaned as he bit his lower lip .

Kamui smirk like a devil as he long pale hands played around with his tense nipples both sticking up in the air , subaru groaned even more this time louder as his hands held the bed sheets tight .

**" kamui . .. ? "**subaru said looking at kamui as his hands danced on top of subaru's pants .

Slowly he teased subaru to hell as he unzip his pants and slid his hand beneath it , a sudden violation sent subaru gripping the bed sheets tighter and sent him his head falling back , kamui's hand in those sensitive places weaken subaru so much . Subaru moaned in little sounds as they were different to kamui's sounds .

**" do you trust me ? subaru ? "**kamui asked as he continued moving his hands back and forth underneath subaru un-done pants . Subaru was bothered by the strokes of his hands as the question didn't slip in at first , but then he nodded as subaru felt the sweat of his body from the bed sheets .

Kamuis voice echoed in subaru ears the sudden the heat in subaru was turn to the max.

**" i trust you .. kamui "**he said with innocence as kamui shifted his mouth into subaru, the force bought the two mouths together . Both tongues playing with each other as the wetness melted subaru inside , the broke away taking a slight breath as subaru never felt like this because .

_Maybe it was that subaru finally release he love kamui more than a brother ?_

_or_

_Is it ... because of his deep burdens of his past that drive subaru down into deep darkness , if it is... would kamui plunged after him for the sake as his lover ...or the sake of thier brotherhood ?_

* * *

_deep dive - chapter 2 coming soon ._

_free to comment / review or fave ._

**_deep dive by sleepyume._**

_**extra - **deep dive was by kingdom hearts inspired by the kingdom hearts game , i thank them for inspiring me _


	2. nightmares

**__****_M15+ (guy x guy love ) OR YAOI _**

**_kamui x subaru - (BL - Medium level ) _**

**_they belong to clamp . _****_i do not own them._**

* * *

_CHAPTER 2 - subaru's dream _

The cold wind blew on subaru's back as he slept snuggling kamui chest , the two vampires cuddled each other under the bed sheets in their naked warm body . the two twins slept soundly together on that night .

The moment subaru open his eyes all he saw was blackness , when he step forward .A misty odd shape appear in front of him , but the more he moved closer the more he could make out what the odd shape was , the odd shape resembled two people standing together side by side . One had pale skin while the other one had a smooth warm skin tone as they became more human like ,subaru noticed it was someone familiar that he knew . It was kamui . subaru reach out towards kamui back , subaru long for kamui more than anything in his life .

But subaru started to feel his chest burn and arch as his hands reach closer to kamui's back .Kamui must've felt something was behind as he slowly turned his head around .Subaru could see in kamui's chest was a face of girl she had wavy long brown hair past her shoulders and a evil smirk on her face . At that moment subaru eyes widen as kamui stared at him with an disgusting dirty look .

**"kamui ? "** subaru said innocently .

Kamui didn't answer at first until his dark eyes reflected upon subaru's gentle eyes .

**"get out of my face subaru ... i don't want to see you again " **Kamui said in a negative tone .

This time form the chest arch iat the same time he felt like he couldn't breathe properly within that atmosphere as kamui walk away into the darkness with the girl , subaru reached out for him but he gradually vanish into the darkness . Those words repeated and echoed around him " get out of my face subaru .. i don't want to see you again " .

The more subaru thought about it his body broke down as tears were boiling down his eyes landing on his pale long hands as they were on the black floor .

**" why does this pain hurt so much , why is this happening ? "** subaru asked himself.

No one answered him.

he was all alone in the dark but he a gentle hand laid upon his hair .He looked up and at that moment it felt like he knew this person but it wasn't kamui but it look like Seishiro .

The figure started to fade away into tiny pieces of glasses as he subaru woke up from his nightmare his mind spinning from that nightmare he stared at kamui as he slept soundly next to him .They was only person who could help him with this , but it required subaru to leave kamui for a moment but subaru didn't care about kamui being angry at him . subaru just didn't want the nightmare to come true so he changed into his long cape and longclothes, covering his pale skin of a vampire .

Slowly and silently he move to the balcony door opening the door and closing it gently .Subaru stared up at the dark cloudy night , there were no stars tonight .

For sure tonight wasn't a starry sky it was a dark cloudy sky . As he concentrated on his thoughts on the portal door , rain slowly started to sprinkle down on him lightly at first but by the time he left, the rain started raining harder like the sky was a crying down at him .

That person who help him was located at a shop in a modern era ,in Tokyo, japan .The Dimensional witch.

On the other side of the world in the modern era in tokyo stood a tall pale beautiful witch with long black hair up to her knees , dressed in her kimono as she sensed an expected visitor during this time period .She stared at into the distant as she knew the unexpected guest would arrive soon.

**" He really did come at a bad time "** she said to herself as she stared at the afternoon sun high up in the air .

* * *

_ hope you enjoy this chapter~~_

_update coming soon ! _

_sleepyume _


	3. a visit

_deep dive chapter 3_

_i'm sorry for the being dead for a while , I was starting to plan more events for this story since I last left it .._

_characters belong to clamp and i do not own them ._

_lets start *U*_

* * *

Subaru leap out from portal hole as he arrived at the witch's Zen garden just as the sun was out , since it was morning. Like a punishment he endured the pain of the burning from his whole back as he pulled his hood on quickly .He started treading towards the shelter just as a tall pale boy with glasses came out with an umbrella and he help him inside .

" oh sir ! " he said in youthful energy as the umbrella protected Subaru from the sun as the two of them walk into the witch's shop .

The portal slowly closed by itself and disappeared . The youthful boy help carry him to the witch's room , which was along the hallway of all these rooms .Arriving at the end of the rooms he left Subaru as the witch's door left a small crack for Subaru .

He pointed at that door with a thin a crack between the paper sliding doors where smoke was coming out from there .Subaru saw the paper door and walked by himself towards the witch's room while the boy had already disappeared afterwards and resumed his job .

Subaru stood outside the door and push it to the side , they he saw the witch's long black hair as she sat there waiting for him. Her long legs and long arms made her look like a model .

" did you come along ? " she asked looking at him ,as Subaru saw her mystical red eyes

" yes I did " Subaru said as the witches eyes captivated him .


End file.
